


Goodnight

by TescosMealDeal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TescosMealDeal/pseuds/TescosMealDeal
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy go for a day out in the forest..but what's in store for them?
Kudos: 4





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Older piece of work!  
> Anyway enjoy or something

"Its always peaceful out here isnt it big T?"  
I sighed and leaned again his shoulder.  
"Yeah I geuss"  
I could feel my eyes light up as I spotted a familiar shape in the distance.  
"Tubbo n-"  
Before he could protest i was up and running around, giggling hysterically whilst chasing a bee. Falling over was expected, though when it happened I was in shock and just... layed there i geuss.  
"Dude are you alright?" I heard the worried tone in his voice and I know he was leaning over me. I threw my arms around his neck, laughing.  
"Bitch" he muttered, but I could tell he didn't mean it. He helped me to my feet and lead me to the spot we always go, my favourite tree.

I honestly think that the tree is the most special place in the whole entire world, it was our tree and nobody could take that away from us. I told all of this to Tommy, who laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. He showed me to this place in the woods, it was a flower field.  
"Woah"  
"Do you like it?" Tommy looked excited.  
"I love it"   
I dropped onto the floor immediately and started picking flowers, Tommy waiting patiently, helping himself to my snacks, i didnt mind.

10 minutes later I finally got up and happily went over to Tommy, placing a flower crown on his head and putting on my most posh voice  
"We now crown thy princess as princess of the woods!"  
He rolled his eyes and gave me a hug, I gratefully accepted it and hugged him back.  
"Should we go back to the tree? I want to try and climb it!"  
"If you fall its not my fault"  
We headed back to the tree, and I allowed Tommy to lift me up.

I was doing so well, almost at the top, then I fell. I landed in Tommys arms.  
"Told you you'd fall"  
"It wasn't my fault! You must've shaken the tree!"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Look, ill get up first, and ill hoist you up, deal?"  
"Deal"  
And so he went up first and hoisted me up carefully.  
"Showoff" I mumbled under my breath.  
I was met with a laugh as a response, I scooted closer to him and playfully punched him.  
"I want to go dowwwnn its to highhhh"  
"Didnt you want to come up here in the first place? And we just got up here"  
"Down!"  
He sighed and helped me down, I leaned against him, feeling safe, knowing that nothing could ever hurt me.

We sat at that tree for a while, I could feel myself dozing off under the warm sun. I nuzzled my head into tommys shoulder and started to drift off.  
"Get some rest big t"  
Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I couldn't find Tommy, I hate to admit it but I may of cried. Until I saw the note he left, in his usual scruffy handwriting.

"To Big T,  
I've gone to get some snacks and drinks :)  
You've got your compass, so you'll know where I am  
-  
T cash money"

I smiled, knowing he was ok, leaning against the large oak tree and sighing. I pulled my compass out of my bag and studied it carefully.  
Hes on his way back, no need to worry tubbo!  
I put my compass in its spot in my bag, just under the disk and next to my bow. I saw Tommy in the distance and waved frantically, feeling my face light up as he waved back. Then I realised something, I wish I had realised sooner, then none of this would've happened. He wasn't waving, was was pointing at something, at someone.

He was pointing behind me.

I turned around, and found myself face to face with nobody but- Dream?  
I took a step back, I could feel myself start to tremble, the tears brimming.

Oh god this cant be happening oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fu-

"Tubbo, we meet again old friend"  
"W-why are you here?"  
"I believe you have something of mine"  
I must of looked confused, as he pointed to my bag behind me, I saw Tommy start running towards me. If I wasn't confused before, I definitely was now. I turned back to face the green dick, when he got out his sword  
"Wha-"  
I didnt even process what was happening, I felt a searing pain in my stomach, I cried out then everything went black.

I woke up to my head being cradled by Tommy, and to my ultimate surprise, he was crying. I didnt have time to process this either because all I could feel was that searing pain coming back with a vengeance. I groaned and buried my head into tommys chest, heavily crying.  
"Hey now, don't cry, don't cry..."  
He dragged his hands through my hair and shushed me, I was growing increasingly tired by the second.  
"W-wheres Dream-"  
"Gone, he can't hurt us anymore tubbo. Dream cant hurt us now"  
I looked up at him, and sighed heavily.  
"I'm tired Tommy"  
"Dont go to sleep ok? Try and stay awake, Wilbur is on his way ok?"  
I felt my eyelids dropping, but I tried my best to stay awake.  
"Tommy?"  
"Yeah?"  
I gulped nervously.  
"I dont want to die"  
Of course I started crying again. Why do I always cry. I fell back down to his lap, staring at the sky, I knew I couldn't stay awake much longer.  
"You'll be able to chase the bees around everyday tubbo, with nobody to stop you"  
"I dont want the bees, i want to stay here with you!"  
I heard Tommy let out what i think was a sob, im not really sure. Sighing heavily, I stared to close my eyes.  
"No no stay awake please"  
I could feel him panic.  
"I'm awake" I mumbled back in response.  
Upon feeling him shaking, I looked at him.  
"I want to go to sleep Tommy"  
"You cant"  
I groaned and looked back at the sky.  
Its really bright out today.  
Maybe it will be alright.  
Its... really bright.   
I looked up at Tommy, the light was behind him too.  
Its really really bright now.  
Its too bright.  
I can feel myself start to cry.  
I closed my eyes softly and heard Tommy let out a sob.  
I can feel my breathing slowly down.  
The light is getting brighter.  
I open my eyes for a second, and see Tommy look down, placing two fingers on my eyelids, he closed my eyes, I didnt protest.  
I was getting really tired now.  
Its bright.

"Ill miss you Tubbo,  
Goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter handle is @badboyhalolol if you want to check that out :]


End file.
